totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Opinia na temat trzeciej obsady
Hej. Tym razem chciałbym co nie co powiedzieć na temat postaci z trzeciej generacji. Pisałem już na temat antagonistów, więc przyszedł czas zająć się postaciami. Zacznę od trzeciej generacji, ponieważ ranking tutaj pozostaje niezmienny od dłuższego czasu, co oznacza, że najprawdopodobniej jest on ostateczny. Tak jak w przypadku antagonistów, jest to tylko moja opinia, a wy możecie mieć swoje zdanie. Zaczynajmy. 14.Leonard thumb|center|210px|Zaklęcie Leonarda sprawiło, że zaczął obrywać piłeczkami tenisowymi. Na ostatnim miejscu znajduje się Leonard. Ta postać bardzo mnie irytowała i to praktycznie przez oba odcinki w jakich się pojawił w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. O ile sezon ten zawierał wielu dziwaków, to Leonard był wyjątkowym. Uważał się za bossa drużyny, jak chciał aby zbudować wieże czarnoksiężnika. Serio? W następnym odcinku próbował użyć swojej "magii", zamiast normalnie przejść przez ścianę. On nie jest magikiem dla zabawy, on naprawdę wierzy że nim jest. Na szczęście wiedzieliśmy go tylko przez dwa odcinki, bo nie wytrzymałbym dłużej z nim. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, ze ma powrócić do Wariackiego Wyścigu, byłem zdezorientowany. Na szczęście jego przygoda skończyła się równie szybko co się zaczęła. Leonard nie słuchał drużyny, on po prostu myślał, że potrafi wszystko wygrać dzięki "magii". Mogli tak naprawdę wyprzedzić Weganki, oraz Ojca z synem, ale nie. Lepiej użyć "magii". Za to co on zrobił dam mu 0/10. 13.Max thumb|center|210px|"Zło nie boi się porażenia prądem" ~Max. Na miejscu trzynastym znalazł się Max. Istnieją osoby, które lubią go za jego zachowanie, bądź komiczność, ale dla mnie był on irytujący. Kolejna osoba, która uważa się za kogoś kim nie jest, ale w jego przypadku miał coś z nikczemności w sobie. Nie to co Leonard w przypadku magii. On nie skupiał się na prawdziwej grze, chciał tylko pokazać że jest największym złem w programie. Cóż... widać w Gorączka Scarlett, że mu to nie wyszło. Taki niby zły i twardy, a bał się postawić Scarlett. Jak idiota przyznał się do założenia pułapki w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, albo jego chamskie powiedzenie "To moje miejsce, zabieraj się stąd" w To jest dziura!. Nie podobało mi się też jak poraził Ellę prądem w Podmuch z przeszłości. No cóż, jako antagonista pewnie zająłby dobre miejsce, ale jako postać, był irytujący. 1/10. 12.Sugar thumb|center|210px|Sugar próbuje zjaść automat w całości, jak zjadła Amy szanse na zostanie główną antagonistką sezonu. Na miejscu dwunastym znajduje się Sugar, a za razem główny antagonista sezonu. Ta postać mnie irytowała przez większość czasu i tak naprawdę szczęściem udawało jej się przetrwać. Właściwie, to były tylko dwie cereomonie, gdzie ją można było wywalić, bo tak: albo nagła śmierć, albo immunitet, albo runda bez eliminacji. Ona jest prawie tak samo stuknięta jak Leonard. Wierzy w to, że jest królową piękności, a jest zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy Ella była dla niej miła to ta zawsze nią gardziła. Widziała w Leonardzie swojego "księcia" (jak Ella w Dave'ie) i kiedy przegrali przez niego, to tego nie zauważyła. Ta hipokrytka zabroniła Elli śpiewać, ale sama to robiła w Rzuć i szukaj!, oraz w Obozowicze z talentem. Serio, Ella ma ładniejszy głos, a Sugar tylko darła się na tym konkursie talentów. Jej rola antagonistyczna tez przeszła prawie bez echa. To co u niej jest dla mnie na plus, to to, ze faktycznie zaszłą dalej niż bym się spodziewał. 1/10 i więcej dać nie mogę. 11.Topher thumb|center|210px|Pajac podlizujący się Chrisowi i beznadziejny prezenter telewizyjny. No i czas na Tophera. Cóż, kolejna postać, która mnie irytuje, ale najpierw chce je skończyć i przejść do tych lepszych. Topher ma szczerze zmarnowany potencjał, bo jak widziałem pierwsze wzmianki, zdjęcia i inne rzeczy o uczestnikach, to naprawdę sądziłem, że będzie to ciekawa postać. Ale nie, przeliczyłem się. Brak jakichś większych relacji pomiędzy uczestnikami, i to nawet we własnej drużynie. Amy i Samey mogłyby podkochiwać się w nim, a on mógłby to wykorzystać, tylko że wolał przejąć program. Czy on serio myślał, że uda mu się wykiwać Chrisa, który prowadzi Totalną Porażkę, od 6 sezonów? A to podlizywanie się mu, było żałosne. Dam mu 1,5/10, a jeśli wróci na kolejny sezon, to mam nadzieję, że będzie więcej relacji z zawodnikami, niż ze samym prowadzącym. 10.Beardo thumb|center|210px|Beardo biegnie zbyt wolno, by wyprzedzić chociaż [[Staci w ilości wystąpień w odcinkach.]] Beardo jest postacią, o której trudno jest powiedzieć zbyt wiele słów. To był taki B, ale w nieco lepszej wersji. Cóż, nie pokazał się on w programie z najlepszej strony. Jedyne co robił, to wydawał różne efekty dźwiękowe, przez co trudno cokolwiek o nim wywnioskować. Brak też relacji z innymi uczestnikami, co go minusuje. Ale niektóre jego efekty naprawdę były fajne, jak dźwięk wystrzelenia z armaty, czy wiertło pneumatyczne. Musiałby być nieco dłużej w programie i pokazać więcej swoich umiejętności, by dostać więcej niż 3/10. 9.Dave thumb|center|210px|Całe szczęście, że to tylko tłuste kąski. Dave, czyli kolejna irytująca postać. Z tym, że trafił już na 9th miejsce, wiec już taki irytujący nie jest. Z początku go powiem, ze lubiłem, więc może dlatego trafił na pozycje jednocyfrową. Podobał mi się jego "związek" ze Sky i życzyłem im, by zostali parą. Dave oczywiście był uczulony, prawie na wszystko co znalazło się na wyspie Pahkitew, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ale później jego zauroczenie do Sky, przerodziło się w jakąś chorą obsesje. Kiedy Sky została przeniesiona do przeciwnej drużyny, rozbeczał się jak dziecko, które nie dostało lizaka. Próbował udowodnić, że jest lepszy od Sky i niby w ten sposób ją zdobyć? Brak mi słów. Dodatkowo ta rezygnacja byłą żałosna. Nie że jestem przeciwny rezygnacjom, bo niektóre fajnie były zrobione (jak DJ w TDA), ale tutaj wyglądało to w ten sposób "Zrezygnowałem dla ciebie, bądź teraz moją dziewczyną". W finale Dave dowiaduje się, że Sky miała już chłopaka i wpada w szał. Poważnie, gościu powinien wziąć coś ciężkiego i walnąć się w łeb. Chciał zabić Sky i Shawna bez żadnego powodu, a gdy był przekonany, ze zginęli, to nawet się tym nie przejął. Szczerze mówiąc, 6/7 chłopaków z tego sezonu mnie irytowało. 3/10 8.Rodney thumb|center|210px|Już nie tak wkurzający. Przeyszedł czas na Rodney'a. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich osób, nie był on tak wkurzający, ale dalej go nie lubię. Jego rola polegała na tym, że zakochiwał się w każdej dziewczynie, która się do niego odezwała. Trochę mi swoim zachowaniem przypominał Johnny'ego Bravo. Nie nawiązał jednak żadnej miłosnej relacji, tylko był przekonany, że każda dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana. W rezultacie było na odwrót. Cóż, Rodney odpadł chyba w idealnym dla niego momencie, a tak po za tym nie chciałbym go na nowy sezon. 4/10. 7.Scarlett thumb|center|210px|Cicha i spokojna z zewnątrz, ale wcielone zło w środku. Scarlett bardzo lubiłem w pierwszych odcinkach i nawet sądziłem, że dojdzie do finału. Trochę taka żeńska wersja Camerona, a jej naukowe kwestie mi się podobały. Szczególnie ta z Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, gdzie tłumaczyła swojej drużynie "małpa widzi, małpa robi". Brakowało mi więcej relacji, bo jedyna jej ważniejsza interakcja była z Maxem. No cóż, ale przynajmniej nie dała się temu knypkowi i pokazała kto tu rządzi. Ta jej przemiana w Gorączka Scarlett pasowała do niej i nawet bardziej lubię ją jako czarny charakter. Trochę lipa jednak z tym, że chciała zabić finałową 5, by dostać milion dolarów, ale dzięki temu, ten odcinek zyskał u mnie wysoką notę. Wątpię, czy Scarlett ma szanse na powrót w przyszłych sezonach, bo w końcu została wyeliminowana "bardziej" niż ktokolwiek inny. Ale jeśli wróci, to chciałbym ją zobaczyć w swoim pierwotnym charakterze, no i może by próbowała odbudować zaufanie do siebie. Dam jej 5,5/10 bo zasługuje na to. 6.Ella thumb|center|210px|Ella jest piękna i ma piękny głos. Bardzo uwielbiałem Ellę w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. Była miła dla wszystkich, ale nie była wyidealizowana. Jej śpiew mi się podobał, już wtedy, gdy oglądałem premierę TDPI w wersji włoskiej. Widać że Ella chce zaprzyjaźnić się nawet z Sugar, ale ta jędza za każdym razem była dla niej chamska, jak wtedy gdy zepchnęła ją w Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, bo niby nie zmieści się w kadrze. Ale uwielbiałem ten konflikt, bo jednak pokazuje, że Ella nie jest przez wszystkich lubiana. Co jeszcze dodam to to, ze nie odpadła tak szybko jak przypuszczałem. Nie lubiłem jednak jej zauroczenia z Dave'em. Może jakby Ella nie odpadła w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy i sytuacja by się rozwinęła, to może. Po za tym Ella ma chyba najbardziej epicką eliminacje z sezonu i ze swoją ostatnią piosenką. Ella otrzymuje 6,5/10, dzięki czemu już trafia do kategorii "Like". 5.Amy thumb|center|210px|Zła siostra i zatrute jabłko. Kiedy dowiedziałem się o Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Pahkitew i tym, że wystąpią w nim dwie bliźniaczki, w tym dobra i zła, byłem przekonany, że Amy zostaje oficjalną antagonistką sezonu. Niestety tak się nie stało, a jej rola skupiła się głównie na konflikcie z jej siostrą. Ale właśnie za to między innymi ją lubię. Jest takim "odbiciem lustrzanym" dla Samey i mimo, że była krótko, to uwielbiałem ją. Nawet uznaję jej powrót w Podmuch z przeszłości. To czego mi też brakowało, to żeby ona i Samey walczyły o jednego chłopaka. Ostatecznie to Samey pokonała Amy i zaszła dalej, a ja sądziłem że będzie na odwrót. Mam nadzieję, że obie wrócą na kolejny sezon, bo naprawdę je polubiłem. 7/10. 4.Sky thumb|center|210px|Zwinna Sky zmierza prosto do finału. Sky to niewątpliwie jedna z niewielu postaci z Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, które nie wyróżniają się za bardzo jakimiś dziwactwami. Ona jest ładną wysportowaną dziewczyną, która dążyła do celu, czyli do wygranej. Po wyciekach związanych z TDPI sądziłem, że Dave i Sky będą jedną z ważniejszych par w sezonie. Mimo, że ostatecznie nie byli parą, to ich za takową uznaję w rankingu. Sky tylko za bardzo zaufała Sugar pod koniec gry, co działało na jej niekorzyść, choć ostatecznie i tak zatriumfowała nad nią wchodząc do finału. Postać naprawdę świetnie i dam jej 8,5/10 3.Jasmine thumb|center|210px|Jasmine pomagała [[Samey|tym słabszym zemścić się na swoich oprawcach.]] Jasmine i Shawn posiadają chyba najlepsze zakończenie wśród wszystkich uczestników TDPI. Za co ją tak lubię? Cóż, Jasmine dbała o drużynę, co widzieliśmy w większości odcinków. Pomogła Samey przeciwstawić sie swojej siostrze Amy. Dodatkowo jej związek z Shawnem był super i nie spodziewałbym się, że tak się to potoczy. Z dwóch względów jestem szczęśliwy, że ten związek się udał, a nie Sky i Dave'a. Po pierwsze ten nie został zaspoilerowany przedpremierowo, a po drugie, Shawn jest moją ulubioną postacią z tego sezonu. Jasmine nie dała sobie też w kasze dmuchać, co pokazała chociażby w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, gdzie powiesiła Max'a na gałęzi po tym jak stwierdził, że nie będzie jej słuchać i ją irytował. 9/10 dla Jasmine. 2.Samey thumb|center|210px|Samey trzyma zatrute jabłko, chwilę przed eliminacją [[Amy|swojej oprawczyni.]] Przeszedł czas na Samey, która zajmuje u mnie drugie miejsce w tym rankingu. Jak zobaczyłem informacje odnośnie Samey i jej siostry miałem nadzieje na rywalizacje między nimi. I to nie taką jaką nam pokazali, ale taką, aby trwała trochę dłużej. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew bardzo pomogła Samey odzyskać wartość siebie, a to wszystko dzięki wspomnianej wyżej Jasmine. Nie spodziewałbym się, że to ona pokona Amy, zawsze przedpremierowo sądziłem, że będzie na odwrót. Boli mnie to, że obie są pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi dziewczynami w sezonie (Ella na przykład mogła odpaść przed nimi). Jasmine niestety nie wspomina jej po eliminacji, więc Samey odchodzi w zapomnienie. Ciekawe jakby się potoczyły jej losy jeśli by została dłużej, ale pewnie Jasmine, Shawn i Samey by współpracowali (o ile Jasmine by nie odpadłą w Podmuch z przeszłości. 9,5/10 1.Shawn thumb|center|210px|"Żadne zombi mnie nie powstrzyma, aby zostać najlepszym w tym rankingu i programie" ~Shawn I nadszedł ten czas, na najlepszego z najlepszych według mojej opinii. A mowa tu oczywiście o Shawnie, znanym pogromcy zombi z Wyspy Pahkitew. Shawn jako jedyny ze wszystkich chłopaków w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew miał coś więcej w swojej roli niż tylko dziwactwa, czy knucia (Max, Topher). To prawda, wierzył w apokalipsę zombi i przygotowywał się do niej, ale w pewnym momencie stwierdza też, że życie nie ogranicza się tylko do tego. Poznał w programie również Jasmine, która została jego dziewczyną. Jak wspomniałem wyżej nie spodziewałem się, że im się uda, ale jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Shawn dbał o drużynę dostarczając im jedzenie, czy znajdując im jaskinię by mieli dach nad głową. Podobnie jak jego współfinalistka również był wysportowany. A skoro mowa już o finalę to naprawdę cieszę się, że mój faworyt dotarł tak daleko, co jest drugim takim przypadkiem. Skoro jest moim faworytem, to nie muszę mówić, że jego zakończenie popieram. Jego zakończenie sprawia także, że jego rola z Jasmine nie kończy się najlepiej w sezonie tylko przez to, że zostali parą, ale też przez to, że Shawn nie opuścił programu z pustymi rękami. Shawn był w głównej mierze pomocny (o czym wspomniałem z np tym znalezieniem jaskini) i starał nie robić sobie wrogów. Cieszę się, że przynajmniej on trzyma fason w męskiej części obsady. 10/10 Zobacz także